Won't Say I'm in Love
by moodiful819
Summary: Tenten goes into the Talent show to get Neji to notice her, only he screws up! How will he fix this mess he's made? NxT, implied SxS, NxH, IxS.


My first one-shot, so be nice. To one of my 2nd fav. couples (tied with Sasusaku). On with the show! And review after you're done. (Note: they're all 4 years older)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Disney or Naruto. Yeah, that's about it.**

**Key: **"blah"-speaking

'_thought'_

* * *

Tenten wrung her hands nervously.

"Tenten, don't be nervous. You'll do great." reassured Sakura.

"It's just our friends, Tenten, you'll do great." said Hinata.

Ino whipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Besides, there's only about 3,500 people out there. No problem." Sakura just glared at her blonde friend as Tenten stared at the now-interesting floor. "What?!" she bellowed.

Anko pressed the earpiece closer and nodded. "Two minutes, girls." She went up to Tenten and patted her shoulder. "Good luck, girlie, and I actually mean it." she smirked as she disappeared into the backstage crush.

* * *

A spotlight focused on Tsunade as she stood on the stage. "Okay, Konoha. The last act of our talent show tonight will start shortly, but first, let's introduce our judges for those who forgot. Let's give a warm round of applause to our very own Hatake Kakashi!"

A large round of applause erupted along with a loud whistle from Naruto who sat in the front row. "Next, our very own Maito Gai!"

"Power of youth!"

An uneasy round of clapping sounded as Lee stood up to give him an ovation. Sasuke leaned over to Neji. "So why is he sitting near us again?"

Naruto leaned from his seat besides Sasuke to explain. "Cuz teme! Our friends are performing and we hafta stick together!"

"Plus, no one wanted to sit next to him and we had the only empty seat available near us." explained Kiba.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

"And last but not least, Jiraiya!" The man nodded in his chair. "Now please give a round of applause to our very own Tenten. She will be singing 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata as backup. Please enjoy the show."

The red curtain split, revealing a willow tree in a field of flowers near a moonlit lake. "Genjutsu." noted Sasuke. Tenten stepped out from behind the willow tree in a pale white flowing dress that held on with spaghetti straps and made her look heavenly, in her hands was a small white flower.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the girl onstage. "She looks beautiful, ne?" The boys all nodded in agreement while Neji stared, entranced, and nodded dumbly.

Tenten looked at the flower in her hand and began to sing.

_(Tenten)_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that._  
_No man is worth the aggravation -  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

She threw down the flower and walked away. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino appeared in the tree wearing similar dresses, but in a pale-lavender.

_(Backup)_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin',  
He's the Earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you.  
Girl, you can't conceal it,  
we know how ya' feel and who you're thinking of. _

They went down to retrieve the flower and tried to coax it back to her. She pushed it away and it fell into the lake.

_(Tenten)_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh, oh!  
It's too cliche, I wont say I'm in love!_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson...  
It feels so good when you start out!  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!" Oh..._

Tenten sat at the water's edge and hugged her knees to her chest.

_(backup)_

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya' hit the ceiling!  
Face it like a grown up - When 'ya gonna own up  
That ya' got, got, got it bad!  
_

_(Tenten)_

_No chance. no way, I won't say it no, no.  
_

_(backup)_

_Give up give in, check the grin - you're in love!  
_

Tenten noticed the smile in the water's reflection and slapped it away, breaking the water's surface.

_(Tenten)_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love... _

_(backup)_

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, You're in love!  
_

_(Tenten)_

_You're way off base! I won't say it!  
Get off my case! I won't say it!  
_

Sakura scooped the flower out of the water. Hinata and Ino looked at Tenten and caressed her cheek.

_(backup)_

_Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love.  
_

Sakura handed the flower to Tenten who held it in her hands. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino disappeared and Tenten looked down at the white flower.

_(Tenten)_

_

* * *

__Neji's POV_

The music ended, but I didn't notice. _'Tenten's in love with someone?' _My hand tightened on the armrest. _'Dammit, I knew I never had a chance.'_ I started to wonder who was the person who won her heart. Who won the heart of the girl of my dreams? I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the curtains close.

We all stood up and went near the stage. I followed, dragging my feet. I looked up to see angry faces staring at me. "What?" Nothing, but glares. I got annoyed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." spat Naruto.

"Then what did I do?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

Sakura glared at me. "Nothing and that's the problem!" she shouted. I looked back confusedly. "You idiot! The whole reason Tenten got on that stage was so you'd notice her, but you just had to be the emotionally dense idiot and not clap. Now she's crying backstage because of you!" she screamed.

I stood in shock. _'Why? Why would she be sad if I didn't do anything? Why did she want me to notice her? And why do I feel happy and guilt-ridden at the same time?' _

I turned around to leave. Sakura fought against her boyfriend's grip. "Where are you going? Let me go, Sasuke!"

I turned to her. "She wants me to notice her, right?" I smirked. Sasuke smirked back as his girlfriend stopped fighting to stare at me. Naruto beamed and hugged Hinata against him while Ino and Shikamaru smiled. They stood in approval as I disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tenten lay slumped over a lit vanity, a 1st place trophy sat beside her hand. Neji stood in the doorway unsuredly. "Why did I have to fall for a dense idiot him?!"

Neji flinched at the remark. "I mean, sure, he's handsome, smart, and a great guy, but dammit, why'd I have to fall in love with him?!" she sobbed.

Neji snagged a bouquet of flowers from one of the other vanities and tapped Tenten on the shoulder. She turned rapidly, ready to maul the idiot who touched her, but stopped. "Neji?!" she asked.

"Hn."

Tenten looked away. "What are you doing here?"

"To congratulate someone."

"So, who's the lucky girl?" she asked bitterly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he whispered in her ear. Tenten looked up, heartbroken, but nodded. "Close your eyes." he said.

She let him turn her around in the chair and felt something in her hair. "Neji?" she asked. She heard something fall to the floor before she felt something cascade down her back. "Open your eyes now."

Tenten opened her eyes only to see a mirror image of herself with her hair down. "Is this some kind of joke? Where is she?"

Neji smirked. "You're looking at her." He stuck a bouquet of flowers at her. "Great job up there, Tenten."

Tenten blinked at him before crushing herself against him. "Thank you." She whispered. A minute passed before she realized what she was doing. She blushed and separated from him. She nervously tucked a strand of hair from her face. "S-s-so, was I r-really that great?" she stammered.

Neji smirked. "You have a beautiful voice." he answered. Tenten blushed and fidgeted in her chair. Neji looked at her. "You know, I already notice you." he stated calmly.

"Wha?"

"Sakura and them told me everything, but they never told me one thing."

"What?"

He looked her in the eye. Brown clashed with white. "Who are you in love with? I heard you saying he was handsome and smart, but a dunce at emotions, so tell me."

Tenten blinked in shock, but soon smiled. She got out of the chair. "Sit." she said. He looked at her unsuredly, but agreed. She covered his eyes and moved the chair. She released her hands and Neji was met with the mirror.

Neji looked back at her, confused. She chuckled. "It's you, Neji. I'm in love with you."

Neji didn't say anything and Tenten started to tear. "Sorry. I should have guessed you didn't like me back. Can we at least be friends? Or at least ca-" Her ramblings were shushed with a finger as he stared deep into her eyes. Tenten saw something in his eyes that made her gasp. "Are you saying you're-" she was silenced with a deep kiss.

He pulled back. "I'm not saying I'm in love." he stated sternly. Tenten looked back at him with doe eyes. He smiled back at her and whispered, "I _am _in love."


End file.
